


Just Friends, right?

by aqonyx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Baekchen - Freeform, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Chenbaek - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, EXO - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Just Friends, M/M, Or not, Sleepy Cuddles, anyways I need help enjoy, idk what I am doing but I love baekchen a lot and I miss them okay, this is a mess and i am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqonyx/pseuds/aqonyx
Summary: In which Jongdae gets jealous over absolutely nothing but at least it makes him realise that whatever he has with Baekhyun isn't enough.Or basically just BaekChen being fluffy until they end up hooking up.(I suck at summaries. Also I'm sorry. You've been warned)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> I am posting this in two parts if you just want to read the fluff (and a bit of Baekchen bickering ), you're safe.
> 
> In the second part, sex ensues lol, you've been warned.

Kissing is okay. Jongdae tells himself that whenever worry bubbles up within him. Worry over his ever-changing relationship to Baekhyun. He tells himself that kissing is still an acceptable form of skin ship, at least for them, because they’ve been friends for so long and they know each other better than they know themselves and they just enjoy that sort of intimacy every once in a while.

There is no harm in it, in the soft pecks they share late at night, when Baekhyun snuggles close to him, tired and spend from work and wanting nothing more but to feel Jongdae’s affection lull him to sleep.

They need each other to wind down, to ground themselves, and find peace in each other’s presence. Jongdae thinks there is nothing more rewarding than feeling Baekhyun’s lips move gently against his own whenever they are within the safety of their bed, hidden from the world in a mountain of blankets as Baekhyun’s warmth makes him feel fuzzy and safe while lingering touches slowly push all of his worries away. 

It’s okay. It’s cute. They’re so good together, Baekhyun and Jongdae, that they don’t dare to think further than that. They’re so good together, that everything they do seems natural. Acceptable. It’s not like they’ve ever gone further than that. Or even considered that an option at all.

But then, Baekhyun comes home late on Friday and Jongdae assumes he’s stuck at work, so he’s patiently waiting up in the living room because he knows Baekhyun hates coming home to a dark and empty dorm and Jongdae is just considerate like that.

He’s fully prepared to sit for hours in front of boring television programs, fighting off his slumber if it means he gets to hug Baekhyun close and fall asleep to the rhythm of Baekhyun’s heart thumping against his back, lips pressing lazily into his shoulder before they doze off. 

He almost jumps when the door finally flies open and forces himself to remain seated instead of running up to Baekhyun like he’s got a stupid crush on him. Even if he does. Maybe. He just turns around, eyes suddenly bright and awake as he waits for Baekhyun to acknowledge his presence.

But Jongdae’s smile falls when Baekhyun turns towards him and he catches sight of the dark, purple bruise right above Baekhyun’s collarbone. 

Jongdae knows he has no right to feel upset because they are only friends after all. He knows Baekhyun is allowed to do whatever he wants with whomever he pleases. 

It doesn’t help the fact that he stayed up late to wait for Baekhyun to come home while the latter was out with someone else.

It doesn’t help the painful, burning sensation spreading through his chest. He swallows hard. 

“You stayed up”, Baekhyun states in surprise, bringing Jongdae back to the present as he walks over to him, “You didn’t have to”

Jongdae really tries not to say it, to bite back any spiteful words that Baekhyun doesn’t deserve because Baekhyun isn’t _his_ to begin with but he can’t stop staring at the mark that he feels should be his and feel jealousy stir up his insides, messing with his thoughts.

“Clearly”, he says, hating how he sounds so obviously hurt and quickly rises to his feet, “I’m going to sleep”

He pushes past Baekhyun and ignores the confused look it earns him, ignores his name called out after him, ignores the way his heart pinches in his chest. 

It’s all his fault really. He shouldn’t be feeling like this at all. Not about Baekhyun. It’s not his place.

He is more upset with himself than with Baekhyun really when he goes straight to his room just because he knows he usually doesn’t sleep there anymore. He hopes Baekhyun can take a hint when he finds that Jongdae isn’t there and leave him alone. 

He pouts a little because he doesn’t really get it. He knows they don’t really do much, except for cuddles and maybe the occasional make out session, but it’s not like Baekhyun’s ever pushed for anything more. And it’s not like Jongdae would have refused him. If Baekhyun wanted anything more beyond what they have, all he really had to do was ask, but he went to someone else instead. 

Jongdae knows that he was reaching a whole new level of overthinking, but he just doesn’t understand why Baekhyun wouldn’t come to him first, unless maybe, Baekhyun didn’t really want him like that at all. But even then, Baekhyun must have known that it’d hurt him. Unless he doesn’t actually care at all either.

Luck just doesn’t seem to side with Jongdae today. He can distinctly hear Baekhyun’s soft footsteps padding across the hallway, hear him creak open the door to his own room before closing it again because it’s empty.

He almost wants to cry when the door to his room opens next just a second later and Baekhyun steps in, timid and quiet.

Jongdae knows Baekhyun can always tell when something’s off but he just hopes in vain that he won’t bring it up. Maybe if he acts enough like an asshole, Baekhyun will leave him alone.

The mattress dips slightly under Baekhyun’s weight when he climbs into bed and snuggles close to Jongdae, arms hooking around his middle and pulling him against his chest. 

“What’s wrong?”, Baekhyun whispers so gently, so concerned that Jongdae’s plan to be a defensive brat flies straight out the window and he wants to cave in and confess but he knows he can’t.

Instead, he feels impatient and frustrated, letting his emotions take over when he turns around and presses his lips to Baekhyun’s without a warning. 

Although Baekhyun answers to his movements the way he always does, Jongdae can tell it’s different. He’s upset and maybe a little possessive, and it shows in the way he deepens the kiss, in the way he moves onto Baekhyun until he’s hovering above him and presses his body down against him just because he can. 

Because right now, Baekhyun’s all his again. And because maybe, he’s also trying to prove a point. 

But Baekhyun freezes beneath him, his hands moving up to gently push at Jongdae’s hips and he tilts his head to lean away.

“What’s gotten into you?”, he asks, not irritated, just curious and a little worried because Jongdae’s acting weird and he doesn’t understand.

Jongdae whines quietly, head dropping into Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Jongdae”, Baekhyun hums softly, fingers now carding through his hair while his other hand moves reassuringly over his waist, “Did something happen?”

“It sure seems like _someone_ happened. Who were you with?”

The words just tumble out, Jongdae’s voice barely audible, breaking at the end because he sucks at hiding his emotions and he regrets it instantly, rolling off of Baekhyun to hide his flushed face even in the darkness of the room.

“You know I work late on Fridays”, Baekhyun says quietly and frowns a little because Jongdae never doubts him and he doesn’t like it.

“I’m sure _work_ gave you that hickey too”, Jongdae sneers before he can stop himself but then his courage leaves him and he realizes how immature and ridiculous he’s acting, hiding beneath the covers with a pounding heart.

“Never mind, I’m sorry. I know it’s not my place”

Baekhyun just stares at Jongdae’s back, confused.

“What on earth are you talking about? I don’t have a hickey”, Baekhyun says, thinking hard for a moment before realization dawns upon him and he can’t help but chuckle to himself.

“Oh. I didn’t think it’d show”, he sighs and pulls a little on Jongdae’s shirt, “It’s not what you think. Chanyeol rammed into me with the door of his car this morning when he picked me up. Really hard. I know it sounds like a lie, but you _know_ me. You know him. It’s a bruise, Jongdae, not a hickey. And I promise it hurt like a bitch.”

It’s quiet after that, mostly because Jongdae feels really fucking dumb, reassured only by Baekhyun and Chanyeol, who seem to be even more stupid, and he can’t even doubt the truth behind those words because it’s the most _Baekhyun_ kind of explanation out there. 

“Did you hear me? I wasn’t seeing anyone. There’s no one else”, Baekhyun repeats when he doesn’t get an answer and Jongdae’s heart swells a little against his will, slowly healing itself.

“You’re so fucking stupid”, he groans after a while, feeling so embarrassed, and Baekhyun laughs quietly, letting out a relieved breath before moving closer to wrap his arms around Jongdae once more.

“It wasn’t even my fault”, he pouts against Jongdae’s shoulder, “He ripped the door open while I was standing in the way. Luckily, I have amazing reflexes and avoided getting hit straight in the face”

“If you had any reflexes whatsoever, you wouldn’t have been hit at all”, Jongdae disagrees and they both chuckle a little before falling silent, just enjoying each other’s presence after the day they’ve spent apart.

“But were you jealous?”, Baekhyun breaks the quiet after a while and Jongdae huffs indignantly, unable to make himself answer. It’s not his place to be jealous. 

“It’s none of my business anyways”, he speaks through gritted teeth, sounding unconvinced even to his own ears.

He shivers a little when Baekhyun slips a hand underneath his shirt and rests it on his hip, making his insides feel warm and giddy.

“But it is”, Baekhyun says seriously this time, “I wouldn’t do that to you”

“We’re not together- “

“It doesn’t matter”, Baekhyun interrupts him and squeezes his hip a little, “You know how much I respect you, I’m not just messing with you. Whatever it is that we have, it’s all I want, I promise”

Jongdae is silent as he lets those words sink in. He feels even sillier now than before because he should have known better.

“Besides”, Baekhyun suddenly mumbles lowly, his lips ghosting over the skin of Jongdae’s exposed neck and he squirms in embarrassment when he feels arousal start to simmer in the bottom of his stomach at Baekhyun’s deep tone , “Why would I need to see anyone else when you’re right here?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just smut and fluff at the end to redeem my soul

_“Why would I need to see anyone else when you’re right here?”_

Jongdae sighs softly in approval, not a care in the world for anything but Baekhyun as long as he treats him like this and treats only him like this. 

“Jongdae”, Baekhyun breathes against his neck once more, his warm hand coming running over his stomach, “Look at me”

Jongdae shakes his head stubbornly, refusing to turn around when he can feel himself getting turned on from nothing but Baekhyun’s stupid voice and his annoyingly sweet ministrations.

He can feel nimble fingers running over his side then, playfully nudging his hip before dropping just a little lower, so close to where Jongdae actually wants his touch that he can’t help the suffocated groan falling from his lips. 

The atmosphere changes drastically and Jongdae tenses at once, not knowing how it suddenly came to this and he doesn’t know what to make of it, his own hand enclosing over Baekhyun’s to keep it from moving any more. 

“D-don’t”, he pleads and squeezes his eyes closed, focusing on anything but the way Baekhyun sends him spiraling.

But never one to listen, Baekhyun mischievously inches his hand further down until his fingers are moving up Jongdae’s inner thigh. 

He lightly runs his nails along the soft skin until Jongdae whines softly and Baekhyun takes it as his permission to move his hand over Jongdae’s crotch and he relishes in the surprised moan that falls from Jongdae’s lips.

Baekhyun sucks in a sharp breath at the way Jongdae’s vocal response makes him feel and he presses his hand down a little harder, watching on in delight as Jongdae squirms and falls back against Baekhyun’s chest.

“What do you want, Jongdae?”, Baekhyun mumbles, slowly palming over Jongdae’s hardening cock, his eyes focused on that pretty face torn between pleasure and uncertainty, “What do you want me to do?”

Jongdae tries to find his voice and tilts his head to glance over his shoulder at Baekhyun, unsure whether or not Baekhyun’s just being a little shit by teasing him like that.

But Baekhyun’s pupils are blown wide, his eyes so dark that Jongdae barely recognizes them anymore, so dark that he knows it’s not a stupid joke.

“I want you”, he sighs softly, “Please”

Baekhyun groans quietly at the despair in Jongdae’s voice and leans forward to kiss him deeply. 

It feels different. It’s not soft and sweet and lulling him to sleep. It’s hot and rough and desperate and Jongdae loves it but it terrifies him all the same. 

He’s not willing to back out though, his body already consumed by Baekhyun, his mind blank.

Instead, he lets Baekhyun push him down until he’s lying flat on his back and when he glances up in confusion, he’s greeted by Baekhyun’s pretty smile and fond eyes staring down at him. 

“What”, he blurts out, effectively ruining the moment and Baekhyun breaks into laughter, nuzzling into his shoulder.

“Nothing”, Baekhyun says and Jongdae falls quiet when he feels warm lips starting to kiss along the curve of his neck, “You’re beautiful”

Jongdae doesn’t even have it in him to snigger at that comment, just lets his head tumble sidewards to grant him better access and wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s neck in response. 

He can feel Baekhyun smile against his collarbone before he gasps when Baekhyun starts to suck harshly on his skin, bringing blood to the surface until he’s sure it’s going to leave an awful mark and he lets his teeth graze over the abused patch of skin in his retreat, making Jongdae cuss at him.

“For future reference, that’s a hickey”, Baekhyun hums, all pleased with himself when he pulls away. 

“That _hurt_ “, Jongdae complains but Baekhyun is quick to peck his glare away.

“l can hurt you even better, baby”, Baekhyun jests and jokingly runs his hand down Jongdae’s chest.

He half expects Jongdae to tell him off and push him away for being a tease, which is why he’s so caught off guard when instead, Jongdae arches into his touch and lets the prettiest moan yet fall from his glossy lips.

“Shit”, Baekhyun curses under his breath when he feels Jongdae’s hips brush against his own, “Jongdae…can I- “

“Please “, Jongdae whines, clumsily pulling at his hips and that’s all the permission Baekhyun needs to grind his lower half down against him, his head falling forward into the crook of Jongdae’s neck as his breath catches in his throat at the stimulation. 

He moves his hips in slow, clumsy thrusts, trying to feel up as much as he can through their clothes until Jongdae’s hands cup his face, leaning up to kiss him so deeply that Baekhyun loses focus. 

He moans into Jongdae’s mouth, head empty of all alarm bells and warning signs that tell him to stop, all except one – the one that told him that Jongdae was really upset less than five minutes ago and that Jongdae was still his best friend above all and he wouldn’t be able to live if they fucked that up. Literally.

It takes all of his willpower to sit back on his haunches and put at least some distance between them, trying to ignore the fact that he’s straddling Jongdae because that doesn’t help him clear his thoughts at all.

“Wait”, he says more to himself than to Jongdae and closes his eyes, “You’re sure you want this?”

Jongdae lets out an annoyed huff at the sudden interruption but his heart flutters a little because Baekhyun was being so sweet and thoughtful. 

“You’re not doing this because you think otherwise, I’d get with someone else, are you?” Baekhyun asks, suddenly worried, “Even if we don’t, it won’t change what I said”

“No, I know”, Jongdae says and means it, taken aback by how well Baekhyun always reads what’s going on in his head, “I mean it crossed my mind before, but now I just...I really want to”

Baekhyun finds himself nodding, a little unconvinced still, but too far gone to protest when Jongdae’s hands sneak under his shirt to pull it off. 

“We don’t have to do this”, he mutters, gasping when Jongdae starts to feel him up, soft hands moving carefully over his chest and down his stomach just because he can, “I don’t want to pressure you”

“You’re not”, Jongdae says and sits up, lips moving over Baekhyun’s neck and down his collarbone until he feels a gentle tug on his hair, pulling him away.

“Are you sure?”, Baekhyun asks again because Jongdae means the world to him and he doesn’t want him to act out of obligation or fear or jealousy and end up regretting it all afterwards. 

Jongdae almost whines because he’s feeling needy and Baekhyun looks so tempted, like it’s taking everything within him to even formulate a proper sentence; pupils blown, heavy breaths fanning over his face and his lips swollen and kissed and beautiful.

Jongdae still manages another half-smile; he knows they’re crossing a line, past the point of no return and past whatever it was they had before, but he doesn’t really care when Baekhyun’s this close and gorgeous and he gets to have him all to himself. He isn’t acting upon anything but want for the person right in front of him.

“Baekhyun, please”, he keens, feeling inexplicably impatient and also a little brave under Baekhyun’s lustful stare that it prompts him to shrug of his own shirt as well, “I need you”

That’s all it really takes for Baekhyun to push him back down onto his back, lips attached to Jongdae’s until every last rational thought leaves his hazy mind, because he just doesn’t have any self-control when it comes to Jongdae. 

He kisses him senseless, breathing into his mouth and swallowing the small gasps that Jongdae fails to hold back when their torsos press together and Baekhyun’s hips thrust forward until he might as well just come into his pants.

Jongdae feels a bit like a teenager all over again, a little shy and insecure and clumsy but so fucking eager and he can’t believe it’s just Baekhyun putting him through all of this at once.

He’s so blissed out that he barely registers the nimble fingers working his belt loose, followed by the button and zipper on his pants until they land somewhere on the floor.

But then, he glances up and sees Baekhyun staring down at him so intently that his cheeks flush and he can’t help but put a hand over his face because it’s been a while since anyone’s looked at him like that and he feels so fucking exposed.

He thinks Baekhyun must have sensed it because next thing he knows, Baekhyun is stripping off his own clothes as well before pulling the hand away from Jongdae’s face. 

“Don’t do that”, Baekhyun says in all seriousness despite the situation and presses a kiss to Jongdae’s cheek, “Not with me”

He kisses him gently then. Slowly. Like they have all the time in the world. It’s all the reassurance Jongdae could ever need.

“You’re sinful”, Baekhyun groans when he pulls away and grinds down, relishing in the feel of Jongdae brushing against him through the thin fabric of their underwear.

Jongdae can’t answer, his voice lost, eyes closed, and he reaches out instead, fingers digging into Baekhyun’s hips until he thinks they might leave marks but he doesn’t care. 

He feels Baekhyun’s hand palming him through his boxers before teasing at the waistband and he knows it’s Baekhyun’s way of asking for his permission once more, so he just nods for him to go on. 

His brain effectively shuts down the second he feels Baekhyun’s delicate fingers wrap around him, pumping him slowly, teasingly, and he would have cursed at him if only his voice had cooperated.

Meanwhile Baekhyun is watching Jongdae intently, smiling softly at the blissed-out expression on his face and loving the way his body reacts to even the smallest of his touches. 

His own dick is throbbing in his boxers, wanting nothing more but to pound into Jongdae right then and there but he holds back. 

They have time, after all. Time to tease Jongdae until he’s so high strung, he’ll beg for it. Time to make him feel good. Time to draw out every second of this to his heart’s content.

He lets his fingers brush over Jongdae’s taint before retreating his hand altogether and Jongdae blinks his eyes open questioningly.

“D-do you have lube?”, Baekhyun asks sheepishly, the tip of his ears turning red, and Jongdae is a little glad he isn’t the only one feeling a bit flustered. 

He flushes when he mentions to his nightstand but Baekhyun just kisses his cheek as he leans over to reach for it, one hand absent-mindedly cupping his face as if it came naturally to him and Jongdae feels warm all over.

He’s also relieved when Baekhyun doesn’t question if he’s done this before because he hasn’t really, at least not like this, and he’s sure Baekhyun can tell when his entire body tenses as soon as the first finger pushes past his rim. 

His breath hitches as he forces himself to relax, trusting Baekhyun entirely and shifts his hips a little, adjusting.

Baekhyun slowly starts to move his finger in and out, leaning down to kiss Jongdae until he’s sure he’s comfortable.

He crooks his finger inside then, watching with satisfaction the way Jongdae’s lips part on a silent gasp and he takes it as his cue to add a second finger.

His other hand reaches up, lets Jongdae’s fingers squeeze his and he can’t help but press a kiss to the back of his palm as well. 

“You’re doing so well”, he praises and Jongdae just whines lowly as Baekhyun starts to scissor his fingers and slowly stretches him open.

Although Jongdae effectively frowns in pain when Baekhyun pushes in another digit, he refuses to voice it out loud, hoping the uncomfortable sting would just go away as he gets accustomed to it. 

“Jongdae”, he hears Baekhyun’s voice call out to him, feeling his hand being squeezed reassuringly.

“Just give me a sec”, he whines and bites down on the inside of his cheek. He focuses on Baekhyun’s heartbeat, thumping against his own chest and it calms him a little. 

“I’m okay”, he mumbles and feels Baekhyun’s lips on his neck as his fingers slowly pump into him.

It hurts but it’s not all bad, and Jongdae can’t help but push himself down on the digits whenever Baekhyun almost brushes against his prostate, purposely avoiding hitting it spot on until Jongdae wants to cry in frustration. 

He moans loudly, teeth sinking into Baekhyun’s shoulder when all three fingers curl inside of him, brushing past his walls and shooting pleasure through every single one of his limbs all of a sudden.

“Please”, he whines and Baekhyun gets it. 

He pulls his hand away, pouring more lube into it before stroking himself a couple of times, eyes centered onto Jongdae, who’s almost drooling at the sight because Baekhyun is nothing short of gorgeous.

“Tell me if it’s too much”, Baekhyun reminds him when he lines himself up, “It’s okay”

He waits for another nod before pushing into Jongdae ever so slowly. 

Baekhyun tenses almost instantly, letting out a strained “ _Fuck_ ” as he stops halfway to gather himself because Jongdae feels so hot and tight around him he could just spill right that second and that’s not what either of them want. 

He takes a few deep breaths, then leans back to assess Jongdae’s expression and kisses him messily when he finally hits home.

He stills when he’s all the way inside to give Jongdae a chance to adjust to him, busying himself with pressing butterfly kisses all over Jongdae’s face to distract him. 

Jongdae frowns a little, a small gasp falling from his lips every now and then as he squirms at the burning sensation. 

“Baby, I’m sorry”, Baekhyun mumbles, running a thumb over Jongdae’s cheek, “Talk to me”

“I’m fine”, Jongdae says, voice strained, “Y-you can move”

Baekhyun hesitates visibly until Jongdae wiggles his hips as if telling him to go on and it makes him hiss lowly and chuckle a little at the same time. 

And so Baekhyun does, pulling out to the tip before thrusting forward again, slowly, sensually, and pleasure thrums through his veins until he feels like he can’t breathe anymore.

He sets a deliberate pace, rolling his hips against Jongdae’s almost carefully, and he revels in the soft noises it draws from Jongdae’s pretty lips. 

“You feel…fucking amazing”, Baekhyun groans breathlessly and reaches for Jongdae’s hands, intertwining their fingers lovingly before pressing them back against the mattress. 

He shifts a few times, changing his angle until he hits Jongdae’s prostate, feeling his nails leave angry red streaks across his back as he sobs a broken moan into Baekhyun’s ear. 

Baekhyun makes sure to grind down, giving Jongdae all the friction he’s craving for until he’s a moaning mess beneath him, sweaty hair matted to his forehead and beautifully fucked out. 

He lets his thrusts gain a little speed then, he can barely help it, and runs his hands over the back of Jongdae’s thighs, lifting his legs so they’re bend at the knees and it allows him to slip a little deeper, making them both gasp for air.

When he glances down, he sees that Jongdae is tearing up, a few tears rolling down his cheeks and Baekhyun falters momentarily.

“Babe...”, he breathes into Jongdae’s neck, but the latter is quick to shush him when he arches into Baekhyun instead.

“More”, Jongdae moans pleadingly and it sends the last straw of Baekhyun’s self-control out of the window. 

He leans down to peck Jongdae’s pretty tears away, muttering words of praise as he picks up the speed once more. His lips find Jongdae’s in a desperate kiss, roughly pulling on his bottom lip and biting down until Jongdae lets out a drawn-out whine.

“Baekhyun, please”, Jongdae begs, literally _begs_ , sounding so out of it and Baekhyun is a goner.

He pauses for a short moment, just to pull Jongdae’s legs over his shoulders and the change in position lets him slide into the body beneath him with more ease, deep and fast, making them both moan in unison.

Jongdae runs a hand through his own hair, spine arching off the mattress and Baekhyun swears under his breath. 

He snaps his hips forward, setting a ruthless rhythm this time. He wants to wreck Jongdae, drive him to the edge and fuck him until he’s crying out his name in that beautifully broken voice of his, forgetting everything but _Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun_.

“You’re so beautiful like this”, Baekhyun pants out breathlessly, “Spread out and desperate all for me”

The filthy words send another wave of shudders all over Jongdae’s skin and he’s clinging onto Baekhyun in a way that will surely leave a mark or two.

He can feel the pleasure building up in his groin, clenching around Baekhyun at the tension in his lower stomach.

Baekhyun knows he’s close. He can see it, feel it. Using the last of his stamina, he gets on his knees and clings onto Jongdae’s waist, holding him down as he fucks into him, deeper, faster and so fucking good. 

“Don’t hold back”, he purrs, “Be loud for me”

Jongdae whimpers, eyes squeezed closed and biting down hard on his bottom lip, almost drawing blood. 

Baekhyun can feel him clench all around his dick, he can tell Jongdae’s fighting off his height and it makes him moan loudly, without regard to the late-night hours.

Jongdae lets out a soft whine, clumsily reaching out for him and Baekhyun’s reaction is instant, letting go of his waist to drop to his elbows, hovering closely over Jongdae. 

He slows down a little, making sure Jongdae can feel every inch of him, every movement, every breath, and remember it for eternity.

“I’m here”, he whispers into Jongdae’s ear and laces their hands together once more, “I got you”

Baekhyun’s sultry voice, his closeness and the feeling of his lips softly pressing against his own is what finally tips Jongdae over the edge.

He comes with a low moan, whimpering Baekhyun’s name over and over again as he spills messily onto his stomach, squeezing Baekhyun’s hand hard in his own.

Baekhyun doesn’t stop, fucking Jongdae through his orgasm in the purchase of his own height, and he comes shortly after, feeling Jongdae clench down on him so perfectly and looking so ethereally beautiful and blissed out that it becomes too much to bear.

He thrusts weakly a few more times, riding out his own orgasm before he collapses onto Jongdae, entirely spent and exhausted. 

They remain unmoving for a while, heaving in deep breaths to recover and basking in the afterglow. 

Baekhyun is the first to move, carefully pulling out before kissing Jongdae softly and without urgency, just meshing their lips together slowly. Lovingly. 

When he pulls away, Jongdae whines quietly at the loss of contact and it makes Baekhyun chuckle as he happily peppers more kisses to Jongdae’s lips, followed by his cheeks and neck.

He cuddles close, arms looping around Jongdae’s middle and he glances up at him.

Jongdae is so winded he can’t do anything but run a lazy hand through Baekhyun’s hair, gently scratching his scalp, his eyes dazed and a little out of it.

“You still there?”, Baekhyun chuckles teasingly and kisses Jongdae’s chest.

“Mhm”, Jongdae exhales deeply.

“Did you get what you wanted?”, Baekhyun asks and Jongdae looks down at him, half expecting Baekhyun to smirk at him, fishing for confirmation with that cocky attitude of his. But instead, Baekhyun’s eyes are genuinely curious – worried even – and he’s staring up at Jongdae with such an open and vulnerable expression that it tugs on his heartstrings.

“Yeah”, Jongdae says honestly and shifts a little, grimacing at the cum drying on his belly.

Baekhyun catches on, hurrying away into the bathroom, and Jongdae instantly feels cold, having half a mind to tell Baekhyun to come back the second he’s gone, but he holds his tongue, knowing Baekhyun won’t even be a minute.

When Baekhyun reappears, he quietly cleans off Jongdae’s stomach with a warm, wet towel, his actions gentle and careful and Jongdae can’t help but flush under all the attention, feeling more exposed than ever. 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”, Baekhyun asks when he crawls back under the sheets, running a hand through Jongdae’s hair and Jongdae is quick to shake his head and pulls Baekhyun into his arms.

“You’re perfect”, he mumbles and nestles into Baekhyun’s shoulder. It earns him a sweet smile and a chaste kiss that fills him with a fuzzy warmth and he clumsily chases after Baekhyun’s lips in a way that makes them both erupt in childish giggles.

“So, have you ever…you know?”, Baekhyun then asks after a while, purely out of curiosity, he can’t help himself. 

“No”, Jongdae says and Baekhyun gives him a bewildered look. 

“I’ve been with guys before”, Jongdae continues quickly, “But just not like that. I don’t like…not being in control, I guess”

“But this was okay for you, right?”, Baekhyun frowns a little, playing nervously with Jongdae’s fingers, “I didn’t know”

“It’s not the same”, Jongdae reassures him quietly, “I wanted this” 

Baekhyun lifts himself on one elbow, lightly brushing away the fringe from Jongdae’s face. 

“What do you mean?”, he mumbles, intently looking down at Jongdae, who’s blushing a little as he thinks about his words. 

“It’s you”, he says eventually, diverting his gaze to the side, flustered, “I feel different with you. Like you could ask anything of me, and I know it would be okay”

Baekhyun smiles at him, full of affection, adoration, and moves Jongdae’s head a little to look at him again. 

“Me too”, he says, his eyes attentive and genuine, and he kisses Jongdae once more, all gentle and soft, before lying back down. 

“You can be in control next time”, he teases after a moment, poking Jongdae’s side a little, “Bet you’d look really sexy on top of me” 

“I hate you”, Jongdae groans, pulling the sheets over his face as Baekhyun erupts into beautiful laughter.

_Next time_. Jongdae’s heart jumps a little as he dwells on those words. 

Being together was so easy, so natural, that it didn’t even occur to him that their relationship was shifting into something different, something unknown – something riskier and scarier and more complicated.

Right then, it just felt like everything was finally falling into place exactly as things should be.

“So _just friends_ , huh?”, he mumbled ironically, hearing Baekhyun scoff a little in response. 

“I think that ship sailed a while ago”, Baekhyun said honestly, suddenly aware of how they had just been fooling themselves with excuses to be together without having to leave behind the familiarity of their friendship. It’s been a while since they had really acted like _just friends_. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”, Baekhyun then asks when Jongdae doesn’t say anything else, unable to decipher his thoughts the way he usually can. 

The reply he gets is in the form of a groan as Jongdae curls himself more into Baekhyun’s side, weakly shaking his head, hiding in the crook of his neck. 

“Tomorrow”, Jongdae pleads quietly and places thoughtless kisses along Baekhyun’s collarbone in a way that makes him shiver, “Lets just stay like this for a while”

“Okay”, Baekhyun breathes, wrapping his arms around Jongdae and pressing a kiss against his temple, “ _Anything you want_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it here, congrats, I'll see you in hell. Kidding.
> 
> But thanks a lot for reading, I usually don't write smut so I am really bad at it haha, feel free to leave any comments with your thoughts, they're always much appreciated. 
> 
> Now lets cry over missing Baekchen together:( 
> 
> Much love,  
> Julie xx


End file.
